


Solitude

by CountDorkula42



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorkula42/pseuds/CountDorkula42
Summary: Very short, probably won't update. sorry
Kudos: 2





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, probably won't update. sorry

The fortress of solitude. He had heard of it, of course. Superman’s icy palace in the middle of the arctic was common knowledge amongst leaguers and civilians alike.

It was also the thought circling in Conner's head at 2 in the morning. He sighed, turning over restlessly, careful not to jostle Wolf, who insists on sharing his bed. He resumed staring blankly at the still off-white walls of his empty rooms (He should really get M’gann to help him decorate) and chuckled. 

Of course Superman would have his own homage to self isolation. Like father, like clone, he supposed. After all, how could Conner be anything other than alone when the only person like him in the entire universe refused to acknowledge his existence?

The only people who cared about him all had their own issues, and were just as fucking powerless as him, just as young and raw to the world, all being burned alive. M’gann was busy trying to salvage her and La’agann’s failing relationship, whilst wrestling with applications to culinary school in order to achieve her dreams of a bakery. Dick had his hands full leading the team, and Kaldur was still recovering from the trauma of his stint undercover. Wally and Artemis had just reunited after Barry had rescued Wally from the speedforce. There was no way he could bother them with The Problem. He was on his own.

God, these thoughts were depressing. No wonder he couldn’t sleep, goading himself into despair. Sitting up, he squinted through the dark and reached over to grab his phone, seeing an unread text from his number.

HELP


End file.
